Hero
by EmoBunny13
Summary: Alice is suffering from depression and she still thinks its her fault that her parents died when she goes to school she becomes a little bit happy because James came along but what happens when she catches him making out with his ex-girlfriend can he be Alice's hero to save her just in time?


"Ali"my foster mother waking me up

"I'm getting ready"I said yawning

I went to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I stripped out of my clothes and jumped into the hot shower I put on a penguin over the shoulder top, white tank top, black skinny jeans, and dc skateboard shoes. When I got out I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door I walked to school because it was literally across the street. As I got there I walked to my first period class English my favorite subject. I was writing a song until someone tapped me on the shoulder

"Um excuse me but do you mind if I sit next to you?"he asked me

"Not not at all by the way my name is Alice but you can call me Ali for short"I replied

There was a silence between us until he broke it

"My name is James"he said

I smiled and just nodded my head at least I made a new friend because I moved to California from Ohio but still I miss my old friends.

When school was over I ran home and took out my song book I started to cry because my parents passed a few years ago because I had lit the house on fire by accident. The only thing that had always calmed me down was a bottle of pills in my back pack and stuffed six of them down my throat and I know you can die from abusing the drugs which I really don't care because all I need is a hero to save me from this depression then I saw a text message from that boy in my English class

James:Are you ok?

Me:Yeah but how did you get my number?

James:I saw you had written it down in your homework planner when you weren't looking :P

Me:Stalker

James: XD

Me:Anyways I'll see you at school tomorrow :)

After I talked to him I fell asleep and woke up the next day to go to school. For some reason I was feeling weak and almost collapsed when a big pair of strong arms caught me.

"Umm Ali are you feeling alright?"James asked me

"Yeah"I slurred

"No you don't I'm taking you home"he said as he walked into the office and checked us out early

"My house is across the street"I said giggling as he picked me up bridal style

"Where's your parents?"he asked me another question

"I don't have any parents but I have a foster mother and she isn't here at the moment because she's at work and won't be coming home until later in the evening"I said

"Good you need to get some sleep"I heard him until everything went to sleep then I woke up it was 3:00 p.m. Then I snapped because suddenly I didn't know I was throwing glass at the wall everything was a blur because I saw a figure come into my room and was trying to calm me down until I couldn't struggle anymore I finally realized it was James and I cried into his chest

"Shh it's going to be ok"he said calmly

"Nothing is going to be ok anymore my parents died because of me"I said crying even harder

"What happened?"he asked

"I lit the house on fire by accident because I practiced on how to make a fire for whenever we go camping it burnt my finger so I flinched and I found the stick lighting up the house and I called my mom and dad to tell them but they didn't move"I said

"It was probably not your fault now let's get this room cleaned up"he said giving me a kiss on the forehead

When we were done cleaning up my room my foster mother came in the house

"Would you like to meet my mother?"I asked

"Ok"he replied

After I introduced him to my mom I told her what happened at school but she was calm about it which was a good thing to me besides she's really nice

"She's sweet isn't she?"I asked James

"Very"he replied

"Now let's watch Halloween II. Do you get freaked out?"I asked

"Pshh no a pretty boy like me I don't scared"he replied

"Sure you don't anyways I'm going to make popcorn and cherry coke"I said going downstairs

"No I'll get it"he said

"Ok"I replied

As he went downstairs I hid in the closet to put on my Michael Myers costume to scare him when he came into my room he was looking for me and calling my name

"Ali where are you?"he asked

"Boo"I said

"Geez you scared the crap out of me especially in that costume of yours"he replied

"*laughing*you should've seen your face"I said to him as I took off my mask

"I'll show you scary"he said smirking

"Oh yeah what is it?"I asked him with a smirk also

"This *tripping over a shoe*whoops"he said but as I opened my eyes our lips and noses were touching each other

"Umm Ja"I said

"Oh sorry"James said blushing while he got off of me

"It's ok"I said as he helped me up

"How come you didn't blush?"he asked me

"I don't know"I replied

"I'm going to get water do you want one?"James asked

"I have some"I said as he went downstairs

As the same as always I put another six pills into my throat then everything went black. A few hours later I fluttered my eyes open to see that I was in a hospital bed with balloons saying "Get Well Soon"

"What happened?"I asked

"James found you on the floor and had a panic attack because you didn't wake up"my foster mother told me

"Oh ok"I said putting my head down

"Sweetie what's wrong?"she asked me while I was crying

"I've been taking drugs to get rid of my depression but it just keeps on getting worse and I'm sorry for doing it"I said

"Aww I'm always here if you need help"she said

"Thanks for helping me but I think need help from rehab"I said

"Ok"she said with a sad smile as she left to go home

"All of that was true?"James asked as he woke up

"Yeah and I'm really sorry"I said

"I'll be your hero to save you from the depression that you have"he said

"Alright I won't go to rehab"I said giving in

"Yay but I want you know something I fell in love with you when I first saw you on the first day of school"he said giving me a kiss on the lips

"I don't know why I didn't but your really hot"I said

"You're so beautiful"he replied

"Thanks"I said with a smile

"Just find something you love so much to avoid going to rehab"James

"I love to sing, write songs, and play my guitar"I said with a smile

"That's what I like to hear and the doctor said you won't be getting out till next week"James said giving me a kiss on the forehead

"But what about school"I said

"You can be home schooled and I'll be to just to care of you"James replied

"You're so sweet"I said with a big smile

"Of course I am"he said all cocky

"Well I'm going to sleep"I said

"I'll be here"he whispered

I went to sleep after I had said but I didn't wake up until Wednesday

"I thought I was going to lose you"James said starting to cry

"I'm sorry"I said apologetically

"You can go home now"the doctor said

**"You ready to go home now?"James asked**

"Yes"I said excitedly

I was happy to be home with my mom and the love of my life

"I'll see you later Ali"James said kissing my forehead

"Bye Ja"I said

When we said our goodbyes I didn't want him to leave but I passed out on my bed and dreamt about James. The next morning I got up finding a text from James

James:Hey baby do you want to see a movie?;)

Me:Well yes I do

James:What do you want to watch?

Me:Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter

After I texted him I headed straight to the shower I put on a blue Asking Alexandria t-shirt, black plaid shorts, and black vans. When I got there I didn't see him anywhere then I went outside and saw this couple kissing on the bench but this dude looked familiar. Then I realized it was James making out with another girl

"Umm excuse me"I said clearing my throat

"Yes how-"he turned around realizing it was me

"How could you, you were the reason why I got out of this depression"I said getting mad

"Aww is the emo girl going to cry"I heard a girl that might have been James' ex-girlfriend

"Haleigh shut up"James spat at her

"She's nothing but an ugly bitch"Haleigh spat at me

"Ali don't listen to her alright she's just jealous because your more beautiful than her"he said reaching for my hand

"Don't touch me"I said running home

When I got home I just went to my room and locked myself in there because I hate everything now. I went to my bathroom that's connected to my room and pulled out my razor. I started cutting myself and watch blood drip to the floor after that everything went black. I started fluttering my eyes open and realized that I was back at the hospital

"Ali don't ever do that again I almost lost you"my foster mom said crying her eyes out

"I'm sorry"I said in a whisper

Then I heard a knock on the door

"Come in"my mom said

"Ali I'm so sorry"James said handing me a bouquet of black roses

"Why?"I asked

"I'll be in the cafeteria"my mom said

"Ok"I said with a smile but then frowned when I turned to James

"I didn't mean to she just came up and started kissing me, please believe me" he said starting to cry

"I'll give you another chance"I said

He kissed me on softly on the lips

A few days later I went back home again because all I needed was a hero to save me just in time.


End file.
